


Ceci est un adieu, pas un aurevoir.

by Miyuly



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuly/pseuds/Miyuly
Summary: Dernière lettre de Kendall à Alexy avant son départ.





	Ceci est un adieu, pas un aurevoir.

* * *

* * *

_Kendall Valdez. Oui, c'est ça. Mon nom est Kendall Valdez. Alexy Tryarden. Ma vie n'est rien d'autre qu'un sac à expérimentations. Je suis sûre que les dieux me détestent, j'aurais pu naître dans une famille simple, vivre une vie simple. Mais non. Je n'existe seulement que pour trébucher. Si je me relève, les immortels remettent un coup pour que je retombe. J'ai constamment peur de tout, je l'étais quand j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire de magie et de Gardiens, quand je suis arrivé sur Orinix, quand j'ai dû me débrouiller, quand j'ai vu toutes ces personnes se faire dévorer sans que je ne puisse rien faire, le nombre de fois où j'ai frôlé la mort, ces milliers de gens crever car j'étais trop égoïste pour penser aux autres ; Darteling avait raison tout le long. Crois l'ou non, je suis maudite. Mon nom est maudit par tout. Aucune personne portant le même foutu nom que moi n'a une vie normale. Les abus de drogues, addictions et leur soif de pouvoir est l'une des principales raisons de mes éloignements avec mes autres frères. Mais après tout ce temps passé avec moi, tu sais que je ne consomme pas les saloperies dont on parle. Ma substance illicite, mon addiction, moi, c'est ma détresse._

_Tu sais, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte de ça avant même que ce salopard de félin me le dise. Après ~~avoir quitter~~ m'être enfuie de Laylux, je ne cherchais même plus à me protéger. Avant je pensais à moi-même avant les autres, je les aidais ou sauvais uniquement quand je savais que je sortirais en vit de ce bordel. Ce ~~fils de pute~~ démon me l'a épluché doucement, en faisant en sorte que je me rende compte de manière aussi malicieuse que possible du cadavre en mouvement que j'étais devenu. Ce fêlé avait raison aussi. Je ne cherchais plus à aider qui que ce soit. Quelle que soit la situation. Je ne cherchais même plus à me sauver. Le danger m'effrayait, mais le sentiment de frayeur ne me repousse pas. Ressentir la peur fait monter mon adrénaline, inconsciemment, je m'en nourrissais. Mes périodes d'insomnies durent plus longtemps que celle de sommeil, je n'avais la plupart du temps plus faim. J'avais constamment ces sueurs froides dans le dos me disant que je vais encore une fois, en me levant, frôler la mort, mais cela ne me dérangeait plus. J'ai dû détruire autant de vases ou autres objets par colère que de fois où je t'ai entaillé le coeur. Après Laylux, tu es tout de même resté avec moi et tu as continué à me protéger. Je n'ai jamais connu de quelqu'un aussi intentionné que tu ne l'as été. Je m'en rend compte uniquement maintenant. Mes crises dominent mes pensées, j'ai à présent une envie maladive de m'évanouir et me réveiller quand j'étais encore une humaine vivant avec son frère sur Terre. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Que personne ne m'ait connu, et que ce salopard soit mort la tête coupée avant de m'avoir jamais connu. Je ne crois pas au destin. Mais je sais ce que tu m'as offert. Tu m'as montré à quoi peut ressembler l'affection et l'amour. _

_Même après que je foute tout en l'air._

_Même si le temps s'arrêtait, que les aiguilles reculeraient, je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as essayé de me tendre. Je ne ressentirais jamais ce sentiment car je l'ai rejeté sans en profiter un instant. Tu l'as sûrement deviné, je pars. Ne vient pas me chercher. Tu t'es attachée à moi, mais j'ai peur que je n'aie pas eu le temps de faire de même avec toi. Je n'oublierais jamais le sang que tu à verser et cracher pour moi, ce que tu as essayé pour moi. Jamais Alexy. Ceci est un adieu, pas un aurevoir._

_Kendall._

**Author's Note:**

> Oui j'écoutait "Numb to the feeling" par Chase Atlantic durant l'écriture de ce paragraphe. Cette chanson correspond énormément à la situation de Kendall malgré le fait que ça parle d'un point de vue d'une personne adulte (drogues, sexe).
> 
> "Heard you got a heart, let me see  
> Heard you got a heart, let me see  
> I need you to split that thing with me  
> Yeah, I need you to split that thing with me, girl  
> Heard you skipping meals, losing sleep  
> Well I've been doing the same honestly  
> Well I look like a fucking walking corpse, girl  
> Say the words, R, I, P 'cause
> 
> My tolerance is going up  
> And I'm getting numb to the feeling  
> And I've been abusing drugs  
> I'm getting numb to the feeling  
> I need you to show me love  
> 'Cause I'm getting numb to the feeling"


End file.
